The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to connectors of small size, such as low-profile connectors, with improved latching mechanisms.
It is important to have adequate connector wipe in connectors of small size in order to ensure proper and reliable contact between the terminals of two opposing, interengaging connectors. Current connectors available in the marketplace rely upon many different components in order to define the necessary hardstops that ensure proper mating between the two connectors. Additionally, because the desired current connector environment is very small, the incorporation of active latching mechanisms presents challenges for the designer in establishing reliable tolerances.
The Present Disclosure is therefore directed to an improved latching mechanism particularly suitable for use in connectors of small pitch that reliably capture a latching member in its latching movement to reduce deflection thereof, so that mating with an opposing connector is more reliable. The latching member includes a pair of opposing hardstops to maintain engagement with the opposing mating connector, and actuating surfaces configured to move the latching member out of and into engagement with an opposing connector during mating.